meekratfandomcom-20200213-history
Purple Lamp (Xavier Malcolm)
Purple Lamp is a member of the Purple Lamp Corps and the Neo-Bassets. History Xavier Malcolm's history is unknown, save that he was born into a wealthy family that paid for his schooling. He had an affinity for robotics applications, and decided to start a company which provided prosthetics and armor. He also quickly became quite arrogant, being both rich and smart. This dangerous combination led him to create the Purple Sentinel armor, which he used to fight crime "better than anyone else ever could". On the way home from the office one day, and before his nightly escapades as the Purple Sentinel, he was ambushed by Mister Frink, who laughed heartily and injected Xavier with Element Frink. It gave him the exact same powers of his armor, but he chose to continue wearing and utilizing the armor for reasons unknown. During one adventure, he also came across a dying member of the Purple Lamp Corps. As the Purple Lamp lay dying, he pleaded with Xavier to give the Purple Lamp to a deserving soul, preferably someone noble without any super-powers of his own. Xavier ignored him, and took the Purple Lamp for himself, which granted him the exact same powers, as well as the ability to create objects. He also changed his name to "Purple Lamp" at this time, and incorporated the lamp into a new version of his armor. Purple Lamp's adventures eventually brought him into contact with Fadeaway and the Neo-Bassets. While no invitation was given, Purple Lamp simply assumed they would want "the best super-hero ever" on their team. Warily, they accepted this, and grudgingly allow him to sleep on the couch, despite the fact that Purple Lamp's millions could easily construct a high-tech headquarters for the Neo-Bassets. Purple Lamp was present for the battle for the world that came, and was later part of the strike force that took down the Red Scare's asylum. March Meekrat Madness 2010 Purple Lamp is participating in this as a champion of Lamp Prime. He defeated Clarence Claybourne in the first round in a scavenger hunt through the Seven Hells, but lost when facing another Purple Lamp in the second round, being unable to escape Rapper's Paradise in order to find Clarence. Abilities Purple Lamp is highly intelligent, and thus allows his company to be run by other people while he invents things and adventures. Without his armor or Purple Lamp, he has the abilities to fly, generate a forcefield around himself, and lift objects that weigh up to 10 tons. With his armor, he is able to do all of that, but also fire energy blasts and he is able to lift up to 50 tons. With the Purple Lamp, he has all of those powers, as well as the ability to create objects, and he is able to lift at least 100 tons. Purple Lamp is grossly overpowered. Friends and Allies No one really likes Purple Lamp, except for his sidekick Slink-E. The other Neo-Bassets, and costumed hero community at large, merely put up with him because no one wants someone as powerful and arrogant as him to turn evil. Enemies The Purple Lamp regularly faces off the likes of the Infarious Eleven and Crazy Azz Crocker Park Bicycle Pozze. Category:Characters Category:Purple Lamp Corps Category:Neo-Bassets members